gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Franklin Clinton
Leon | pojazdy = Buffalo S, Bagger | głos = Shawn "Solo" Fonteno }} Franklin Clinton – jeden z trzech głównych bohaterów Grand Theft Auto V. Opis Jest najmłodszym z trójki protagonistów. Początkowo mieszka w Strawberry, a następnie przeprowadza się do Vinewood. Pracuje dla ormiańskiego dilera luksusowych aut, Simeona Yetariana, który oferuje samochody ludziom, których na nie nie stać i mają późniejsze długi, które to Franklin egzekwuje. Podczas odbicia auta Jimmy'ego, poznaje Michaela. Chłopak ma potencjał, jednak nie wie jak się wybić w dzisiejszych czasach przez co stoi w miejscu. Jest doskonałym kierowcą. Jest również członkiem Rodzin z Chamberlain Hills, jednak nie angażuje się zbytnio w gangsterskie porachunki. Historia Przed wydarzeniami z gry był aktywnym członkiem gangu z Chamberlain Hills. Jednak uważał, że chce od życia więcej niż zabicia się „dla kilku czarnuchów”. Razem z przyjacielem - Lamarem Davisem, zatrudnił się u dilera samochodów z zagranicy - Simeona Yeteriana, dla którego musi ściągać długi (tj. wykradać niespłacone samochody i motory). Podczas jednej misji dla niego postanawia zatrzymać sobie motor, który miał zwrócić. Wtedy Simeon, wściekły na pracownika miesiąca, zleca mu kolejną misję - wykraść żółtego BeeJaya XL, po odzyskaniu którego, miał z nim pogadać o motorze. Jednak na tylnym siedzeniu ukrył się Michael De Santa. Przykładając pistolet do skroni Clintona, każe mu wjechać przez okno do salonu Simeona. Michael mówi że stać go na coś więcej niż Konfiskata i zaprasza go na drinka, na którym ma mu „wyjaśnić jak działa świat”. Zamiast iść na browar, otrzymują telefon od syna Michaela - Jimmiego, który został porwany razem z jachtem Michaela. Oboje ratują Jimmy'ego, jednak jacht zostaje ukradziony. Gdy znowu chcą iść na drinka, zastają Amandę - żonę Michaela, zdradzającą go z trenerem tenisa. Ruszają za nim w pogoń, po czym, niszczą dom, w którym się ukrył. Czyli dom Martina Madrazo. Mafiosa grozi obu śmiercią jeśli nie zapłacą dwóch milionów za odbudowę. Michael organizuje więc napad na jubilera, w którym bierze udział Franklin, by spłacić Martina. Gdy Michael załatwia sprawy związane z napadem, Franklina odwiedza Lamar, który dzieli się z kolegą swoim sposobem zarobku. Porywają członka Ballas, za którego żądają okup. Lecz Lamar używa do tego komórki, którą niszczy Franklin, w obawie namierzenia ich smartfona. Potem z więzienia wychodzi Długas, który wraz z Franklinem i Lamarem, próbują nawiązać porozumienie z Ballas, co kończy się strzelaniną i pościgiem. Potem bierze udział w napadzie Wraz z Mikiem zgarniają pulę i przez jakiś czas siedzą cicho. Franklin dostaje po czasie telefon od Michaela, który mówi, że Trevor Philips - jego stary przyjaciel psychopata, powrócił do miasta i przez to musi pracować dla federalnych. Clinton okazuje wsparcie koledze i pomaga mu w tym. Podczas akcji przechwycenia Ferdindanda K. dla FIB. Był snajperem, i właśnie wtedy poznał Trevora, który w międzyczasie organizował swój własny skok na port. Phillips, mówiąc że Mike jest mu coś winien, każe jemu i Franklinowi, wziąć udział w skoku na Port. Zdobyliby 200 milionów… gdyby nie Lester, który wyjaśnił iż Trevor zamierzał sprzedać potężną broń Chińczykom, co skończyło by się ich eliminacją przez wojsko USA. Ku niezadowoleniu Trevora i frustracji Franklina, oddają wartościową broń. Następnie z Trevorem i Lamarem wpadają w interes narkotykowy na Grove Street. Trevor jednak wyczuwa podstęp ze strony gangsterów i okazuje się że facet chciał sprzedać im gips. Kończy się to strzelaniną i ucieczką. Potem na zlecenie FIB mają w trójkę z Michaelem i Trevorem napaść na ciężarówkę transportującą papiery wartościowe. Mimo trudności, udaje im się a Mike przekazuje je Devinowi Westonowi który proponuje Franklinowi robotę dotyczącą kradzieży aut. Weston jednak nie zapłacił im za ciężką robotę. Potem napadają na bank w Paleto Bay na zlecenie biura. Jakiś czas później Trevor leci do North Yankton w celu sprawdzenia fałszywego grobu Townleya. Leży w nim Brad. Michael Leci za nim i dochodzi do strzelaniny na cmentarzu z Triadą, z którą miał podpisać umowę Trevor, jednak zwrócili się do braci O'Neil. Michael zostaje porwany a Trevor ucieka. Czarnoskóry protagonista przeczuwa, że coś się stało z jego przyjacielem i dzwoni do Lestera. Ten przesyła mu aplikację TrackIfy, która namierza telefon Michaela. Tym razem na zlecenie FIB napadają na sam budynek organizacji, aby usunąć dane o korupcji, mające oczyścić z zarzutów, szefa i zleceniodawcę - Stevena Hainesa. Trev jednak powraca do Los Santos i wybacza Michaelowi. Następnie Franklin bierze udział w akcji w tartaku by odbić Lamara i razem uświadamiają sobie, że wszystkie nieudane próby zarobku to wina Długasa, który zdradził Rodziny z Chamberlain Hills dla Ballasów. Po odstawieniu Lamara do domu, spotyka Hainesa, który proponuje mu zabójstwo Trevora. Po porozumieniu się trójki protagonistów, napadają na bank rezerw federalnych. Największy napad w grze udaje się. Michael i Trevor otrzymują 18 milionów, a Franklin 17, reszta (z 200.000.000) poszła na ekipę. Po napadzie, Franklina odwiedza Devin Weston, który proponuje mu zabójstwo Michaela. Franklin musi dokonać wyboru - zabić Michaela, zabić Trevora, czy zjednoczyć się z oboma i zabić swoich wrogów (Chenga, Długasa, Hainesa i Westona). Zakończenie * A. Zdrowy rozsądek. Franklin decyduje się zabić Trevora. Prosi go o spotkanie. Potem dzwoni do Michaela i prosi o pomoc. Ten się zgadza. Podczas spotkania między Franklinem i Trevorem dochodzi do kłótni. Trevor sądzi, że Franklin chce go pogodzić z Michaelem. Clinton oświadcza, że to nie on jest problemem. Podczas ucieczki na pola naftowe pojazdy Michaela i Trevora zderzają się. Philips uderza w przyczepy z benzyną. Franklin strzela, zapalając Trevora. Jeśli jednak będzie zbytnio zwlekał, Michael się zdenerwuje i sam go zabije. * B. Przyszła pora. Franklin decyduje się zabić Michaela. Prosi go o spotkanie. Potem dzwoni do Trevora i prosi o pomoc, ale Philips oświadcza, że absolutnie nie ma takiej możliwości, bo uważa, że Michael dobrze traktował Franklina. Clinton konfrontuje się z Michaelem. Podczas ucieczki na wieżę, Franklin zrzuca Michaela z wysokości. Ma teraz wybór: zabić go lub uratować. Niezależnie od sposobu, Michael i tak zostanie zabity * C. Trzecie wyjście. Franklin ma problem i prosi Lestera o pomoc. Ten radzi mu zabić Michaela, a potem Trevora. Jest jednak trzecia opcja. Razem z Lamarem, Franklin jedzie do huty, gdzie wybucha strzelanina, między Franklinem, Michaelem, Trevorem a Merryweather Security Consulting. Następnie Franklin, Michael i Trevor dzwonią do Lestera. Proszą go o przesłanie namiarów na kilka osób - Steve'a Hainesa, którego zabija Trevor, Harolda ,,Długasa" Josepha, którego zabija Michael, Wei i Tao Chengów, których zabija Franklin oraz Devina Westona, którego Franklin, Michael i Trevor zabijają wspólnie. Umiejętności i zainteresowania Każdy z głównych bohaterów w Grand Theft Auto V ma jakąś specjalną umiejętność. Franklin jest znakomitym kierowcą, co pozwala mu na spowolnienie czasu podczas jazdy. Włączenie umiejętności specjalnej umożliwia pokonywanie zakrętów bez konieczności zdejmowania nogi z gazu. * Prowadzenie - jest mistrzem kierownicy. Nawet bez używania jego mocy specjalnej, kieruje lepiej od Michaela i Trevora. Jako jedyny może kupić firmę z taksówkami Downtown Cab. Company i warsztat LS Customs. * Posługiwanie się karabinem snajperskim - jest najlepszym snajperem w ekipie, co udowadniają misje Trzech wspaniałych oraz Skok na Merryweather (Frachtowiec). * Sporty - w jego starej kryjówce możemy zobaczyć zdjęcie małego Franklina z piłką do kosza. Jest fanem drużyny baseballowej Feud. Lubi również drużynę Corkers zajmującą się futbolem. * Gry video - z jego rozmowy z Jimmym wynikło że grał w kilka pierwszych części Praworządnej Rzezi. * Chop - jest to zarówno umiejętność jak i zainteresowanie. Franklin przyjął Chopa pod swój dach podczas gdy jego prawowity właściciel, uważał na swoje życie w obawie przed Ballasami. Chop daje Franklinowi na czas spaceru nową broń - piłkę, staje w obronie pana, a także atakuje wskazanych ludzi. Można również nauczyć go sztuczek i szukania pieniędzy. * Muzyka - w jego drugiej kryjówce można znaleźć gitarę, a w obu rozbrzmiewa gangsterski rap. Jego domyślna stacja radiowa to Radio Los Santos Ciekawostki * Franklin według magazynu Game Informer ma około 25 lat. Czyni go to najpóźniej urodzonym protagonistą w serii GTA. * Numer rejestracyjny jego samochodu to „FC1988”, co może wskazywać na to, że urodził się w roku 1988. * Telefon każdego protagonisty naśladuje produkt innej firmy. System w telefonie Franklina naśladuje Androida. * Jego domyślny dzwonek to fragment utworu Bump To The Music wykonanego przez Fatamarse. Jest on słyszany w radiu Lips 106 w GTA III. * Buffalo S Franklina jest unikalne. Przypomina Dodge'a Chargera SRT8 drugiej generacji. * W pewnym momencie Lamar prosi go, by Chop chwilę z nim pomieszkał, jednak Chop pozostaje z Franklinem do końca gry, a Lamar ani razu nie pyta o niego. * Shawn Fonteno, aktor który użyczył głosu Franklinowi podkładał głos również niektórym członkom Rodzin z Grove Street w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * Shawn Fonteno jest także kuzynem Younga Maylaya - aktora podkładającego głos CJ-owi w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * Pierwszy skok zrobił z Lamarem inkasując 2000 dolarów, lecz nie dostał żadnych pieniędzy ponieważ wylał się na nie atrament. * Według Tonyi Wiggins, swój pierwszy raz Franklin przeżył z nią za jednym z Burger Shotów, kiedy oboje mieli po 13 lat. W rozmowie z Tonyą, w której wspomina ona ten fakt, Franklin wszystkiemu zaprzecza. * Shawn Fonteno zapamiętał większość swoich tekstów rapując je. * Jest jedynym protagonistą, który nie umiera w żadnym z zakończeń gry. * Franklin jako jedyny z trzech postaci ma specyficzny sposób na kradzież samochodów. Jego sposób nie polega na wybijaniu szyby, a otwieraniu pojazdu za pomocą wytrychu. * Jego adres email to frankie@eyefind.info. * Podczas niektórych misji Franklin mówi, że nie chce już „bawić się” w wojny gangów. Chce zacząć żyć normalnie. * Franklin został wspomniany przez Lamara w GTA Online w misji Praca Społeczna, choć nie występuje w czasie akcji tej gry. Wskazuje na to ostatnia cut-scenka misji oraz jej cytat od Lamara: Frank i G tak będą rechotać, aż im dupy odpadną. * Jego zdolność specjalna przypomina funkcję spowolnienie z gry Need for Speed: Undercover; obydwie spowalniają czas w trakcie jazdy samochodem, dzięki czemu łatwiej wejść w zakręt lub uniknąć wypadku. * Ze wszystkich późniejszych protagonistów, Franklin jest najpodobniejszy do Carla Johnsona. Obaj są czarnoskórzy, ich pierwsza misja polegała na kradzieży pojazdu, a dodatkowo należą do gangu Rodzin. Podstawową różnicą jest fakt, iż Carl próbował odbudować reputację Grove Street, natomiast Franklin nie angażował się mocno w sprawy swojego gangu z Chamberlain Hills. * Franklin jako jedyny z protagonistów GTA V nie posiada mocy specjalnej podczas strzelania. * Ma największy pasek umiejętności specjalnej. * Kolor przełączania na Franklina to zielony. Dodatkowo wydziela zieloną aurę. * Wśród graczy istnieje podejrzenie, że CJ jest wujkiem Franklina. Kategoria:Protagoniści en:Franklin Clinton